Rojo Oscuro
by Miss Curie
Summary: Se miró la mano que había tocado su rostro; rojo oscuro. La sangre se había secado, oscureciendo su color. E inmediatamente las imágenes volvieron a su mente: los cuerpos tendidos en la acera manchados con sangre y los cuerpos de las dos mejores personas que había conocido.


**_Disclaimer: los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._**

Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas.

El rojo oscuro evoca vigor, furia, malicia y valor

* * *

 _Rojo Oscuro_

* * *

La varita en su mano temblaba y tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercía; un sentimiento oscuro lo consumía por dentro, tan profundo que denotaba cual era su origen. Su familia se había caracterizada por aquello.

Un odio tan profundo lo llenaba por la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos, aquella persona que por siete años había considerado su amigo, alguien de confianza, dejándole en sus manos las vidas de tres de las personas que más quería; pero había resultado ser una vil y cobarde rata.

—¿Por qué?—la pregunta salió en un gruñido al tiempo que avanzaba, adentrándose más en la calle; no le importan que los muggles lo miraran fijos; ya nada le importaba.

—Tu no lo entenderías—Peter replicó, mirando todos lados, intentando buscar una vía de escape, por mínima que fuera.

Sirius apretó el agarre en su varita. —No digas estupideces, Peter—escupió su nombre como si fuera veneno; todo su cuerpo temblaba y notaba como sus ojos le ardían.

No supo en qué momento su contrincante había sacado la varita; para cuando se había percatado, vidrios de una tienda caían contra su cuerpo, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de escapar.

Los muggles habían comenzado a gritar y a correr, desparramándose y escapando, haciendo que le costara abrirse camino por entre éstos para perseguir a Peter. No podía hacer uso de la magia. No fue hasta que llegó a la intersección con una avenida que logró alcanzar al culpable.

—Eres una escoria, un traidor—su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez—. ¡Traicionaste a tus mejores amigos!

Había miedo en los ojos de Peter, sabía que aquel podía se su fin; no podía competir en un duelo contra Sirius, lo doblegaría rápidamente. También sabía que no lastimaría a los muggles curiosos que se habían acercado y detenido a unos metros de ellos; pobres e incrédulos muggles.

—¡No! ¡Tu lo hiciste, Sirius!—gritó—. ¡Tu los traicionaste! ¡¿Como pudiste?! Eran tus mejores amigos.

Aquello le hirvió la sangre al pelinegro; el otro sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Basta!—rugió, su corazón martillando en sus oídos—. Te mataré.

Para sorpresa de Sirius, Peter sonrío como si ocultara algo o tuviera otra intención.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame, como los mataste a ellos!

—Expell-

—Bombarda Máxima.

Todo fue un caos a su alrededor; gritos, escombros cayendo en todas direcciones y una intensa nube de polvo lo cubrió, impidiéndole ver. Escuchó una sirena en la distancia, pero no estaba seguro si se acercaba o no; aquel hechizo lo había aturdido más de lo que debería de haberlo hecho. Comenzó a alejarse, tropezando con sus propios pies y con la calle destruida, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando logró ver con claridad.

Sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos cuerpos que yacían en la calle y en el asfalto, cubiertos de escombros y en posiciones para nada naturales; su vista estaba clavada, especialmente, en aquel niño de cinco años, que movía los hombros de su madre, llamándola pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. En su mente se reproducía otra escena parecida, pero tan dolorosa e injusta como aquella que ocurría frente a sus ojos: un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello negro, observando el cuerpo de su madre, a través de los barrotes de su cuna.

No supo cuándo los aurores aparecieron en la escena, solamente fue consciente del momento en el que lo tomaron y lo llevaron al Ministerio, dejándolo en una oscura y fría habitación, sin su varita, solo con sus tormentosos pensamientos. Tampoco tuvo consciencia del tiempo que estuvo allí; para el joven muchacho todo su mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Había perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida: su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, la mujer que había conseguido volver loco a su amigo y le había dado el honor de ser padrino de su hijo. Y ahora al amor de su vida, porque estaba consciente de dónde iba a ir ahora. Y en ese lugar no podía ir ella; no podía permitirlo.

Había firmado su condena en el momento en el que había decidido salir por aquella puerta e ir detrás del traidor.

Se acercó una mano a su rostro, arrastrando con ella sangre causada por un corte en éste; se sentía sin fuerza para volver a pelear contra los aurores, era como si todo lo que lo mantuviera vivo y en pie ya no estaba en su sistema. Estaba abandonado en la deriva.

No opuso resistencia cuando dos hombres con el uniforme del ministerio lo sacaron de aquel cuarto y lo condujeron por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con otro auror; no tuvo la osadía de plantarse en su lugar y declararse inocente de lo que había ocurrido, porque nadie le creería.

Se miró la mano que había tocado su rostro; rojo oscuro. La sangre se había secado, oscureciendo su color. E inmediatamente las imágenes volvieron a su mente: los cuerpos tendidos en la acera manchados con sangre y los cuerpos de las dos mejores personas que había conocido.


End file.
